Nightmares And Dreamscapes
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: (Continue to "You Love Me, You Love Me Not".) Kenshin and Kaoru have finally admitted their fellings. -But it won't come without a price!
1. Chapter 1

Whee! Here's what I've been dying to write for what seems like forever!  
  
Please read, fan of Tomoe or no. You'll be pleased with the outcome, trust me. ^^ Remember, things are not always what they seem.  
  
"Nightmares and Dreamscapes" - Chapter 1.  
  
Warning! This story -may- have some spoilers.  
  
Before you read, please try and read "You Love Me, You Love Me Not."  
  
It's another one of my fics, and you may be lost if you don't read that one first.  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't anyone get tired of reading these? ~*~*~**~~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I-I. love you, too." She finally said, the wave of ice temporarily paralyzing her speech melting.  
  
'Why was it so hard to say?' She asked herself, in thought. She had wanted to say it; her mouth moved to the words, but nothing came out. It was as if something had blocked her from saying it.  
  
A smile. no, a grin made its way to his features. "Kaoru." He spoke her name out of habit. And it wasn't as if there was much more to say.  
  
"Hai?" She asked softly, removing both of her hands and placing them in her lap.  
  
"We should be getting back to the dojo, now." He replied, moving to stand, outstretching a hand to help her up.  
  
She took it with her good hand. "You're right.. Thank you." She stood next to him. "But it's home, now. It's our home."  
  
His grin lessened into a smile. "Is it, now?"  
  
"It always has been." She replied matter of factly. That was how she always saw it.  
  
He placed and arm causally around his shoulder. "I like the sound of that, Kaoru. You don't know how long it's been." He led her towards the dojo; towards home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I KNOW! It's a short chapter! Gah! Very short! But I wanted to get this out..And there should be another chapter the day this comes out. and I have SAT exams to study for. (Don't ask; no I am not in high school yet. It's a practice test.)  
  
And I also have another ficcy to write, one to continue writing. AND SCHOOL!!! Gah! *dies* XD  
  
Ja,  
  
*~*Kaoru-dono*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's always taking so long. I had to delete all of my writing.. random computer checks are evil. Evil, evil, evil.  
  
Nightmares and Dreamscapes- Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Only in my imagination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They bid goodnight. No words were needed. A long, sweet kiss said it all, as they both smiled on their way to their respective rooms. Kenshin's smile was one of bliss. After all, he had finally told Kaoru how he felt, and found, in the process, that she cared for him, too. He traced his lips for a moment with the tip of his finger, as he slid his bedroom door shut behind him.  
  
"Did that really happen?" He asked himself softly, making sure she didn't hear.  
  
Kaoru, too, was smiling. What was there for her to be upset about?  
  
Many things, it turned out.  
  
She frowned as she slid her door shut, gasping for air. The kiss hadn't been that long, but her breath was coming in short, ragged streams. Something was prohibiting her from telling Kenshin she loved him back at the river. And that same something, she concluded, was stopping her breathing now. She wondered if she was getting sick. She figured it was all the shock from the evening.  
  
She knew she wasn't insecure about telling him. She just wondered why she couldn't find the words to say anything.  
  
She shoved the unnerving thought back into the jumbled, confused mass that was her mind at the moment, choosing to at least sleep before she thought about it again. Perhaps it would make the pounding pain on her right hand go away.  
  
As her eyelids shut and sleep took her, Kenshin was still awake, sitting on the porch.  
  
"I..I have to make sure." He told himself, the rurouni currently fighting the ever inviting trance most called sleep.  
  
Because what if Akira hadn't been caught by the police? What if he did, and escaped?  
  
Kenshin couldn't..wouldn't.take that chance.  
  
Not again. This time, he'd be there for her.  
  
But he couldn't be there for her all the time. He couldn't save her in her dreams. He couldn't stop the nightmares.  
  
As if on cue, a gentle rain began to fall, and another thought, of another love rang through his thoughts.  
  
"You made it rain blood." It said, and it wouldn't cease. No matter how many times he shook his head in frustration. It repeated; over and over. He didn't want to forget Tomoe. not ever. But Kaoru was there, now. They needed each other. He felt as if going insane. He felt guilty for killing Tomoe. He always had. But now more than ever, the thought, the sight, and the coppery smell of blood were present. He kept seeing her slashed, the both of them sitting in the snow. He kept feeling the slash of the blade through his cheek, to create a forevermore reminder of the pain.  
  
He wanted it to go away. All of it. He kept seeing the blood on his hands and no matter how many times he rubbed them on his hakama, the sight of the blood wouldn't go away.  
  
But this time, it wasn't Tomoe. It was Kaoru's blood dripping of his guilty hands; guilty conscience.  
  
Many things to be worried about, indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel so.. Bleh...I mean, I know EVERYONE (or almost everyone ^^; ) does scenes like this.. But I wanted to write it, and it'll go along with the storyline/plot.. (Which, unlike last time, will come a lot earlier.)  
  
Until then, just bear with me, please..  
  
Ja,  
  
Kaoru-dono 


	3. Chapter 3

Woo hoo! I have finally resolved myself to writing at least seven hours a week. I wonder how long I can keep that promise to myself. XD  
  
Nightmares And Dreamscapes- Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No..no..no..." Kaoru mumbled in her sleep. If one could call living through those nightmares 'sleeping'.  
  
She saw Kenshin coming at her with his blade flipped. She wondered what she had done to upset him so. "My love..please, no..the only man I've ever loved. Please don't betray me.." She pleaded, and her words of love seemed to only make him angrier.  
  
"I always hated it when you cried." He replied to her. That was the last thing she heard before she was slashed dead.  
  
She woke up at that precise moment. "W-W-What.Why did I..Have that dream?" She asked herself, the sobs from her dream carrying over into the here and now, as she tried to stop. Before she could, however, Kenshin heard her and came in, though in a slight daze from lack of sleep.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..What is the matter?" (A/N: I hate that honorific. *prods it*. Kaoru hates it, too..But Kenshin is still Kenshin. XD) He asked softly, rushing towards her and embracing her. "Don't cry.I hate it when you cry..." It was heart wrenching to watch her cry, it was true.  
  
Kaoru, at those words, pulled away from him. It was the exact same thing he had said before. "I don't want to die, Kenshin." She was still in some kind of illusion.  
  
He blinked at her pulling away motion, but decided not to ask. He took her into a lighter hug this time. "I know you don't.You don't have to worry about it with me around, that you don't.I will always protect you.."  
  
Her eyes were cold, he realized, as he pulled away to dry her tears.  
  
"It was you who killed me before." She replied to him softly.  
  
His eyes widened, a frown crossing his features. "Kaoru-dono, it was only s dream, that it was..I love you, I could never kill you." He embraced her once more, tighter than ever. "Never." He repeated, remembering Tomoe's blood staining the snow covered ground. He would make sure he would never have to experience that again.  
  
She seemed to blink out of her own thoughts. "I.I know." She replied. "I'm sorry. it was only a nightmare.." Her voice was shaky.  
  
He smiled. "This one will keep watch over you, if it reassures you, Kaoru- dono. To make sure you're all right through the evening."  
  
She smiled, trying to make him feel better. "Thank you.I'd appreciate it." She wrapped her yukata tightly about her frame, moving over on her futon to make room for him.  
  
Both of them blushed, realizing what she meant.  
  
"This one is not worthy, that he is not.."  
  
She threw her hair ribbon at him. It landed loftily on his nose, and then fell off. "Oro?"  
  
"Not like THAT, you hentai.." She seemed kind of disappointed in his somewhat odd thoughts. "With clothes on.." She rolled her eyes. "Is that all men ever think about?"  
  
He cut her off calmly. "I know very well what you meant, Kaoru-dono. I am still unworthy.."  
  
A large clap of thunder rang through the air. By the sound of it, the major part of the storm was not far off.  
  
Kaoru whimpered, an almost 'sad puppy look' on her young though tired face.  
  
He couldn't resist her look.  
  
Somehow, they ended up side by side on the futon, Kaoru's head resting on his chest.  
  
And his sakabatou was on the floor near him. He was finally relaxed enough to not sleep with it by his side.  
  
Only with Kaoru..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aw.. fluffy. ^^; I wuved this chapter. XD  
  
I hope you did, too. Please R&R!  
  
Ja, Kaoru-dono. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I am SO happy! Even if things aren't going so well...At least I'm another year older, as of February 15th! ^.^;  
  
Oh well, you don't care! XD  
  
Chapter 4!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Kenshin awoke somewhat happily the next morning. After all, what was wrong with this picture? The sun streaming in through the shouji doors, the pleasant dreams, and Kaoru's head on his chest...What could be better than that?  
  
Wait...Kaoru's head on his chest?!?!?!  
  
His eyes widened, and then softened as he remembered the events from the previous evening. She had asked him to protect her from her nightmares.  
  
He smiled down at her. It was cute how she could always stand up and protect herself from warriors...But wanted protection from her dreams. He stroked her hair softly, and she seemed to lean into the gentle hold he had on her.  
  
Her ebony tresses had somehow come out of the ribbon. It was lying on the floor, having fallen –or pushed off the bed by an exhausted Kaoru.  
  
He was perfectly content watching her sleep, but it seemed to be late morning, and Kenshin had things to do. He would have let her sleep –she needed the sleep, but he could not move without her waking up, and it would be harsh to just shake her awake.  
  
He gently touched the tip of her nose with his index finer, receiving a smile from her in return.  
  
'Her smile...is so beautiful...' He swore to himself right then and there to make sure he would never cause her any pain again. Her smile was just too beautiful to let it be otherwise.  
  
"Time to wake up, koishii..." He replied to her movements, somewhat apologetically.  
  
She was still smiling, but she wrinkled her nose in minor disgust. "Not yet...it's too early..." Her voice was soft and kind of weak. Most likely because she had just woken up, and by the sounds of it, she hadn't gotten that much sleep lately.  
  
"I know, Kaoru-dono, but please...Please get up..." He began to stroke her hair once more. He pushed himself up with his other hand. The stroking stopped, as he used that hand to gently cradle her head. Perhaps she would not have to get out of bed after all.  
  
She opened one eye slowly, trying to comprehend what was happening. Next thing she knew, her head was resting in his lap, Kenshin sitting up fully, an amused smile pulling at his lips.  
  
He brushed a few pieces of her hair away from her eyes, adoringly.  
  
"You don't have to wake up, Kaoru-dono, but I do...I'll leave you here to sleep, okay?" He asked, her hand coming to meet his and clutch onto it, as if pleading for him to stay.  
  
"You don't have to...The chores can wait another day....And besides, it's going to rain today." She nodded slowly.  
  
"It's not going to rain today." He laughed, knowing full well what she was doing.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "Want to bet?"  
  
He shook his head no. "Iie, I would not....But, we may as well just enjoy the sunshine for as long as it will last..." He was still smiling.  
  
She pouted. "Hai, I suppose you're right..."  
  
With that, he gently lifted her head to raise her to a sitting up position. "And it is such a nice day...Perhaps I should go fishing, ne?"  
  
She nodded; they were running out of food –not to mention money to buy it.  
  
He kissed the top of her head as he migrated out of her room and into his own to retrieve the tools he needed. She pulled her yukata tightly around her once more, and followed him to the hall.  
  
He hugged her gently, and then let her go. "I should be back by mid afternoon..."  
  
She cut him off. "Okay...I'll wait for you here..."  
  
He was a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything about it. "All right....if you're sure..."  
  
She smiled, and nodded, knowing what he meant. "I'm sorry. I'd go with you....But..." She stopped, looking at her right hand.  
  
He suddenly understood. "Hai....I really am so sorry for that..." He looked at the porch, ashamed.  
  
She grinned. "Nothing to be sorry about at all. You didn't know that was me..." She used her left hand to gently life his head so that he had to look at her.  
  
He smiled, though it was a sad smile. "If you insist..."  
  
She nodded, kissed his cheek, and then half-walked-half-skipped into the training hall happily, even though she knew training would be difficult.  
  
Kenshin had to smile at her determination. "That's Kaoru...." He chuckled as he walked to the river.  
  
Yahiko and Sano were nowhere to be found, oddly enough...But Kaoru didn't seem to notice as she picked up her bokken and winced, though continued with her training exercises.  
  
Kenshin didn't seem to notice –or care. He was happy just being with Kaoru...And besides, they would have to be allright, ne?  
  
Well, Kaoru and Kenshin didn't notice they were gone. They didn't care they were gone.  
  
But a shadowy figure on the dojo premises notice. That person cared.  
  
They cared a lot. It was essential to their plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Ha! EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!!!!!  
  
Oh well, be happy. ^^ At least I updated before deadline.  
  
I have decided this schedule for my writing:  
  
Mondays: A Nightmares and Dreamscapes update  
  
Tuesdays: A You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone update  
  
Wednesdays: *Usually* A new song fic.  
  
Thursdays: *May not post* But I will be working on 3 new fics for a contest...  
  
Woo hoo! Fanfiction contest!  
  
*Doesn't want to admit it, but...* I WANT TO WIN!!!!!!  
  
*Regains control over herself* Oh well... XD It's always fun just to enter...If you're entering the same contest as I am, I wish you the BEST of luck! *Knows she'll never win because she's too inexperienced* Maybe next time!? XD I can only hope....  
  
So, now you'll probably get a new update to this story once a week, usually Mondays. Please review every chapter –The only way I know I'm not screwing up is by your reviews! Constructive criticism is not only okay, but it's ENCOURAGED!!!  
  
Tell me what I'm doing well, but more importantly WHAT I CAN DO BETTER. (That does not mean flames, though. X.x)  
  
Oh well, there's no more to read...SO CLICK THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW! XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Another delayed chapter because I hate ff.net....XD Well, at least it's here, now. (I won't be updating for a while; they took my tablet away. X.X;  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine... XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin yawned tiredly. He had gotten a long sleep the previous evening, but to tell the truth, fishing just bored him. Nothing was biting that afternoon, it seemed, as he had been there for at least a half hour and nothing even began to nibble, nor did the water seem to ripple with any slight movement.  
  
His eyes became more alert as he realized where exactly he was. "Jineh..." He mumbled to himself, his tone harsh, as if Jineh had once again taken Kaoru hostage.  
  
Kaoru had begun to nurse her hand; the sudden movements of her bokken had not helped anything. She began to wrap new, slightly damp bandages around it, as the deep wound had opened itself again. Being by herself and without one hand, wrapping it had proved to be rather difficult, and she sighed as she looked at her work, disgusted. It looked terrible, but it would have to do for the moment.  
  
As she looked up from her injured hand, she heard something in the trees in the courtyard. Her eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" She called, looking around for the possible stalker.  
  
The man made himself known, rather frightening at a good seven feet tall.  
  
Kaoru paled. Surely, no one could be that tall, could they?  
  
The man grinned. "Good. It's best to keep your little wise mouth shut, chick. You sent my boss to jail, now YOU have to pay the consequences. He lunged for her throat, a small dagger much like the one Akira held when handling Kaoru making its way to her soft, delicate skin.  
  
She reached for his legs. 'No one can be that tall...They're wooden stilts...or something'. She thought, trying to knock him down.  
  
He glared. He didn't think she was smart enough to figure him out.  
  
"Nighty night." He smiled, reaching for something in his sleeve and launching it at her.  
  
She fell limply at his feet. A small trickle of blood ran down her arm, as her eyes fell shut.  
  
It seems as if she had not been quick enough to figure him out, and that had been her downfall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLICK THAT BUTTON! XD 


	6. Chapter 6

Woo hoo!!! I have managed to stray completely off of my track for writing this. X.X;;;; Ugh...oh well, I suppose this fic will be a lot longer. XDDD  
  
Chapter 6!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin's head snapped up, feeling a very odd aura around. It seemed dangerous, and yet not so much at the same time. Paranoid, (not to mention bored from not catching any fish) he stood up, retrieving his fishing supplies as he walked towards the dojo. He doubted that anything dangerous had happened; he was probably just too cautious and exhausted. Admittedly, he was also in a rush to get back to Kaoru. Ever since that evening in which they had exchanged words of tender feelings for one another, he couldn't help but want to spend every waking moment with her. Not only to keep her safe from harm, but to enjoy her presence.  
  
He had opened the dojo gate quietly, so as not to scare her. He had assumed her to still be in the training hall, displaying an array of techniques passed down by her father. He smiled, casting his gaze sky ward.  
  
"Kamiya-sama, I will forever be in your debt for fathering such a gem..." He stopped, only a few feet into the courtyard. "You have given this one something to live for; something to look forward to in the mornings. Someone to care for, and someone to be cared for by. I know you're proud of her."  
  
There were just some things Kenshin knew. Even if he had never met either of Kaoru's parents, he had heard enough from Kaoru of her father to know this was exactly what he wanted in his daughter. Kenshin knew it was exactly what he wanted in his life.  
  
Kenshin looked towards the training hall, blinking. It was an odd sight, seeing the shouji door open. Figuring she had taken a break, or ceased all together, he looked around for her. Amethyst orbs taking in no sight of her form, his eyes narrowed. "Kaoru?!"  
  
He didn't look to the ground for another few moments. As he did, he caught sight of her limp body. He fell to his knees besides her, eyebrows knotting together. "Kaoru! Answer me!"  
  
She couldn't. She wasn't dead –far from it, in fact. But, she was not nearly conscious enough to register his voice and reply. She barely realized he had said anything at all, much less make out exact words.  
  
"Damn..." Kenshin cursed, eyes flashing from their usually calm purple color to an alarming amber.  
  
He felt terrible for this. Again, he had figured this to be all his fault. He looked around for any sign of another body; the one who had done this to her, but it looked as if whoever had hurt her had long since fled.  
  
He gently lifted her up into his arms, her raven locks falling out of its ribbon hold and cascading down, almost like a waterfall.  
  
"Please Kami-sama. You can't let her die. Not another one I love. She's too precious to die. She has a long life ahead of her. You can't take her from me."  
  
He hadn't taken the time to notice the tears spilling from his eyes. A few coursed down his cheek and landed on Kaoru's soft one. A few more fell onto her bloody arm, mixing with the blood.  
  
Blood and tears.  
  
Kaoru was barely breathing, and with each heartbeat coming in larger time increments, he began to panic.  
  
If Kaoru died. If she was taken from him, he wouldn't move on. He almost couldn't. He would kill himself if he had to live without her, knowing he wasn't there to protect her and prevent this.  
  
He thought he would have learned after Tomoe.  
  
But now, things like this had to keep happening.  
  
It never ceased. Kami-sama never stopped playing with his life. It would never end.  
  
Unlike Kenshin's torment, which never seemed to end, Kaoru's life wasn't that dependable.  
  
Surely life couldn't be that fragile. Surely she had some say in what was happening.  
  
But no. She didn't. She had to await the verdict.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hai! Evil cliffie!!!!  
  
Please keep reading! Lots of angst coming up. ^_^ The background of the fic will be coming clear, soon.  
  
Up coming chapters:  
  
Kaoru's verdict. Nightmares plague Kenshin? First meeting?  
  
Sadly, this make no sense to you, but all the sense in the world to me. XD I suppose you'll find out what happens if you keep reading!  
  
You know what would make my day? One click of that button!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. It belongs to a lot of people who are not me. Though, the fic, and all original ideas are mine to claim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru woke up from her almost dream like state, blinking repeatedly, taking in unfamiliar surroundings. Feeling very vulnerable, she pulled her knees to her chest and called out her beloved's name, "Kenshin?" in a soft tone. Though the volume was low, her voice seemed to carry on long after the initial word was spoken, in an echoing state. It was eerie, and made Kaoru do a double take at the sights she was seeing, but it didn't take long to realize she was in the middle of nothing. Literally, there was nothing but darkness and vast expanse of ominous gloom for long past what she could see, ghostly and deathly silent except for her ever echoing voice.  
  
Realization dawned on her; she was no longer in the dojo or in the courtyard. Kenshin wasn't there to cry over her health state and try to wake her. She was alone; at last, her fate had been decided.  
  
She felt hollow inside and out. Her words were still ringing, but that was the only welcome relief from the deafening quiet of the spacious quarters. Loneliness soon overcame her, and tears blurred her vision, though admittedly there was nothing to see. They fell uneventfully, coursing down her cheeks with fervor. Though she could tell she was crying through her vague vision, she felt no water, tasted no salty substance as they fell, and yet again understanding hit her like a ton of bricks –this marked the end of her young life.  
  
With this knowledge, she sobbed even harder, a small river in front of her, the final resting place of her tears. "Kenshin...." She repeated shakily, looking around in hopes of finding him in the bleak, inky plane, but there were no chances of that happening by then. Her only companion was the haunting loneliness, for the rest of her existence.  
  
The thought of moving didn't occur to her. After all, there was nothing but darkness for the rest of the expanse, and nothing to do but cry. And cry she did, until she heard a faint, almost non existent noise. It wouldn't have been much, but it was different from her own echoing voice, and it some became an interest to her.  
  
Another body joined her in the large, never-ending space, and Kaoru's gaze was soon brought to it –a young female. The person, (as Kaoru presumed it was human) was a bit older than her, but very attractive. She had long, flowing ebony tresses, and it was held together by a small tie at the base of her neck. Her skin seemed the equivalent of the finest porcelain, even in the dimness of the area. The only physical feature that seemed to be not in her favor was the fact that her eyes seemed hollow. She appeared just as empty and lonely as Kaoru herself felt at the moment, and Kaoru slowly picked herself off of the floor (or the base beneath her; it couldn't be very much classified as a floor.) and walked (or floated. Movements were not definite in this plane.), towards her in attempts to construct some kind of companionship with the other lonely girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin's tears fell as well, but his hopes were soaring as he heard her call out his name. It meant she wasn't dead after all, at least not yet. And if she was alive, Kenshin wouldn't let her die.  
  
"My love. . . . Please, Kaoru-koishii, don't leave me now." He was holding her in his arms, not even pondering upon the opportunity of visiting the female, kitsune doctor and the chances of Kaoru's survival if they had met. He just held her and begged and cried for her, hoping it would be enough to pull her through. Kaoru probably wouldn't have survived the travel anyway, even if it was not that far away.  
  
'My beautiful tenshi. . .' He mused, but then realized that even thinking of Kaoru as an 'angel', it may jynx her into death. He refused to take any chances with her life in his hands. He didn't dare move her, again cautious of her state of being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Konnichiwa?" Kaoru asked softly, the echoing ever present, now a mix of all she had said in her time in non existence, and the sobs she had let out in the wake of her tears. Kaoru wasn't sure if the other would understand her, but for some reason Kaoru was assured that she was Japanese, if the pure white kimono was any indication. Kaoru also felt a spiritual bond with her, as if she knew her or had known her from somewhere. Kaoru was sure she had never met her directly, and wondered for a long moment if she was her mother. Her mother had not lived long enough after Kaoru's birth for Kaoru to even know her, or remember her voice and what she looked like.  
  
After a long moment of staring at Kaoru, the lady replied, "Hello.", and naught more. She seemed to be distracted and anxious, not much caring about the other 'little' girl's presence, at least it seemed that way to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru seemed pleased enough, though. Talking, even to a person who didn't want to converse with you, was a lot better than being lonely, and exceedingly better than crying tears for no reason. Nothing would bring anyone back.  
  
"My name is—"Kaoru started, though she was cut off.  
  
"I know. Sit down, Miss Kamiya Kaoru, next to me. There are a few things we need to discuss." The other replied, matter-of-factly and business like.  
  
". . . Anou. . . All right." Kaoru did as instructed. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking. And how do you know my name?"  
  
"I am Yukishiro Tomoe." She replied simply, as if that explained anything. She still did not look at Kaoru, as if trying to ignore her presence altogether, and her tone was soft and feminine.  
  
Kaoru seemed blank, her eyes wide and blinking. "Pleasure to meet you, Tomoe-san."  
  
Tomoe nodded, though continued as if she did not hear Kaoru, "I am also Himura Tomoe. I am Kenshin's wife."  
  
At this, the echoing came to an abrupt halt, and Kaoru paled. ". . .H-Hai. . . "She nodded feebly, and fell on her back, fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm very proud of this chapter. ^^ Though, not much in this chapter will make sense to you, yet.  
  
Does anyone ever read the author notes?  
  
Would you prefer I named the chapters? Or no?  
  
Anyone know how to make italics and bold? O_o?  
  
Anyways, 'till next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hn. . . Now I have you people interested, ne?  
  
Well, what else is there to say?  
  
Disclaimer: No one but Kenneh-chan belongs to meh! –snuggs him-  
  
I mean. . . No part of Rurouni Kenshin belongs to me. ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Note: It's not as literately written as the previous chapter. Sorry, but I'm typing this on a lap top while my parental is driving on a highway at nine o clock at night. I can hardly see the keys, let alone type anything that decent. Sorry excuse, I know, but I wanted to get this chapter out A.S.A.P.  
  
With that, chapter 8!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru soon came to her senses –after all, how much darker could things get? She couldn't very well 'black out'.  
  
Tomoe's features were etched with the faintest traces of worry. "Kaoru-san? Are you well?" She asked, softly.  
  
Kaoru rubbed her head as best she could, ruffling a few strands of her ebony hair. "Um. . . It kind of depends: What's your definition of 'all right'?"  
  
Tomoe smiled, placing a hand over her mouth as she did so. "I suppose you are right. Things are coming as a bit of a shock, ne?"  
  
Kaoru laughed in spite of herself. "Ohhhhhhhh yeaaaaaahhhhh. . . "She nodded. If only Tomoe knew. . .  
  
Turns out, she did.  
  
"Well, trust me, everything's fine. . . Somewhat." Tomoe continued to hold her hand over her mouth, but Kaoru could hear her perfectly.  
  
"May I ask what you mean by 'somewhat'?" Kaoru asked, her large blue eyes even wider than normal.  
  
"Well, there are a few things we need to talk about. . . "The older girl told her, her hand falling to her lap.  
  
Kaoru sighed, sadly. "I should have assumed as much. . . But you really don't understand how much I want to get out of here. Is there ANY way at all to leave? Am I dead? I just. . . want to go back home. I miss my friends, my family. . . My Kenshin."  
  
She whispered the last part, under her breath, though Tomoe could still hear her, but barely. She said nothing of it, though. It would all be addressed later.  
  
"No, Kaoru-san, you are far from death. At least, permanent death." She answered as professionally as she could. She had to keep her heart from letting the girl go. At least, not before they had had their little "talk".  
  
"So. . . does that mean I can go now?" Kaoru asked, like a small child on a holiday morning. "Please? You really, really don't know how badly I wish to go home. . . "There were tears in her eyes, and they threatened to fall.  
  
"No, Kaoru-san." Tomoe replied firmly. "I am sorry, but the time has not come yet for you to go."  
  
Kaoru sighed once again, loudly. "Fine. . . But what did you want with me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin embraced his second love firmly, not moving from that spot, rooted there for hours, until he was snapped out of his musings by a pair of hungry dojo dwellers.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin." Sano regarded his friend as the gate swung open. "How come the dojo doesn't smell like dinner yet?" He asked, until he heard no reply from the shorter, red haired man.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin? Where are you?" The shortest of the Kamiya dojo men called, until his large, child like eyes stumbled upon the samurai's hunched form.  
  
"Sano!" He poked the taller, rooster headed man. "Something's wrong. . . "  
  
He nodded in reply. "Yeah, go away Yahiko. Go make some food or something. Just leave. I have to talk to him alone."  
  
The pest of a child usually would have protested, but by the tone of the usually joking gambling man, he judged the situation serious, and scampered off.  
  
Sano gazed at the pair, and almost decided to backtrack and head with Yahiko to get some food. Something about the way the two lovers were sitting made it almost too personal for Sanosuke to lay eyes on, but Kenshin's pensive expression and "Jou-chan's" somewhat blank features made something about the situation ominous.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin?" He shook the brooding man's shoulders, only to have them grabbed swiftly by Kenshin.  
  
"What is it, Sanosuke?" He asked quietly, his eyes an alarming mixtured of amethyst and amber, though mainly the latter.  
  
"U-uh, Kenshin. . . Sorry for interrupting you two, but there just seemed to be something wrong. . . Just making sure and all. . ." He stammered, the look in Kenshin's eyes setting an alarm off in his head.  
  
"She's gone, Sano." Was the other's reply, his gaze cast downwards.  
  
"G-gone?!" Was Sanosuke's wide eyed reply.  
  
"She's dead." He murmured simply.  
  
"Jou-chan?!" Sano cried, the news hitting him like a ton of bricks. "No! Jou-chan! Kaoru!"  
  
And Kenshin saw what was the equivalent of the eighth world wonder.  
  
He began to cry. Long, hard, and fast. The man's shoulders were shaking as he cried over one of the most important people in his life. She was the younger sister he never had.  
  
Kenshin just watched him, unblinkingly. He hadn't cried yet, finding himself too in shock to do anything but hold her, and pray for her return to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aha! ANOTHER evil cliff hanger! Yes, yes, I know I'm evil. Anyways, please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter will be very short, I'm so sorry…I don't think there will be very many more chapters to this. For some reason, I think I lost the little magic it held when I first wanted to start this project. Maybe I can gain some focus in this chapter. And yes, it may be a bit OOC. Sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please know, I'm only trying to aide you." The girl, who's life had been cut tragically short in the winter's snow so many years ago stared up at the other, newly found woman who was appearing to have an extremely short patience.

"Just let me go back, please," Kaoru repeated, her heart already aching. At this rate, she felt she'd never get to return back to Kenshin and the others, the brother she never had, Sanosuke. Yahiko, the student who tried her so many times…but was a lovely student in the end, deep down. Even Megumi, the kitsune woman, was missed by the supposed 'tanuki'.

"But..this is to show you something. To teach you a lesson," Tomoe supplied.

"I…I don't get it. Just that I know I need him more than ever now." She was softspoken, now, tears falling slowly, as if in a pattern.

"Good. Then you're slowly getting to it." Tomoe's smile was small, and it made her motives seem all the more mysterious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did she die?!" Sanosuke was now livid, not…accusing Kenshin, per say. He knew that Kenshin, even when angered, could never harm a hair on his precious Kaoru's head.

"Someone killed her…while I was gone, it had to be it. I sensed someone ominous…I knew it, I knew this would happen." He seemed to be in his own little world, spacing out and hating himself for what happened to her, though it wasn't really his fault.

"Kenshin, just calm down. It's not your fault…this just happened, and I'm sure…I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't hate you, either."

"I may as well have killed her! She died by the hands of a stranger….Who knows what they would have done t her? They could have tortured her…At least, if I knew….."

"She's not maimed, Kenshin. I think she died peacefully…" He didn't want to think about, the rooster headed, ex fight merchant. But at least there was something to be said for the fact that she wasn't cut up and murdered.

"But…..Sano, I'll be right back…." He slowly stood up, still with Kaoru in his arms, her hair falling like a sheet over his arm, which was cradling her head, like a baby.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked, gently.

"Nowhere." He said gruffly, then headed to the kitchen to look for something….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening to Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, ignoring Tomoe completely for the moment.

"He's pining over you."

"What?" Kaoru was lost, wondering what she meant by that.

"He misses you, that's all. You mean a lot to him."

"I-I'd like to think so," Was all she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He grabbed the tool he needed, then walked out of the room, his light footsteps not made much heavier, even with the added weight in his arms.

"Kaoru, this is all for you…" He said, carrying her to the small pond in the back of the yard, where he wouldn't be seen or heard by anyone.

He held the knife above his wrist, slowly breathing, taking into consideration all that was about to happen. All that was about to end.

But he knew it was worth it. Kaoru was dead, and he would join his princess in death…hopefully.

He could have used the sakabatou, but it seemed wrong to him. The sword was to protect, and so it would remain that way, at least through his lifetime.

Which was about to be cut very short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. And to add the disclaimer, none of the characters belong to me. So there.


End file.
